The present invention relates generally to the field of implantable medical devices, and more particularly to a helical fixation member including a tip comprising a first surface that generally faces a center axis of the helical fixation member.
Implantable medical leads are used with a wide variety of medical devices to provide electrical and/or mechanical connections between the device and a location within a body. For example, implantable medical leads are commonly used with pacemakers, cardioverters, and defibrillators to provide an electrical connection between the device and an electrode positioned within or adjacent to the heart. Recently becoming more prevalent are implantable medical leads that are configured to advance from the right atrium of the heart, through the coronary sinus, and into a cardiac vein for sensing electrical activity in or providing electrical stimulation to the left ventricle of the heart. Advancing from the right atrium to the left ventricle is one of several applications that require fixation of an implantable medical lead parallel to endocardial surfaces.
For many applications, it is preferred that placement of the lead be fixed. One mechanism for actively fixing an implantable medical lead includes an electrode that is configured to wedge in cardiac tissue.